She's here!
by Juniper Cahill Grimm
Summary: Mustardseed comes to visit! Moths in town to kill Sabrina. What will happen now? Better then it sounds. I'm sure. READ, review if you have the sudden urge to. THIS IS NOT A MOTH/MUSTARDSEED.
1. Mustardseed and news

It was quite a normal day. Well as normal as it can get if you live with fairy-tale creatures such as in Puck-

Puck-That's me!!!

Me-What are you doing here. You are supposed to be in the story terrorizing Sabrina and such.

Puck-You have probably heard of me. Who wants my autograph! Anyone? Hello, anyone. Oh come on!

Me-Puck get back in that story we must move on!

Puck's P.O.V.

So, there was this knock on the door. I was astonished to see it was my brother! Did i just say I was astonished? I really have have some issues to work out. So it was my brother.

Oh, crap. It was my brother.

I wonder who's gonna tell him he can't leave? Well sucks for him.

"Hello, what's up with that glazed look in your eyes."

"Oh, uh, Mustardseed. Why are you here? You do understand now your here your never going back."

"Oh, crap."

"Nice, real nice Mustardseed. You couldn't have thought of some other form of communication! Now I'm stuck here with you!"

"And Moth." Mustardseed said sheepishly.

"The insane homicidal obsessive Moth?"

"No, the nice one. That bakes cookies." he frowned when I let out a sigh of relief. "I think we can both see it's the insane homicidal obsessive one! Why else would I have came here? Anyway everyone should really start to take precautions or something along those lines."

And then as I turned around to face the family I saw they were already there, all with a different facial expressions.

"Well the point is... I got nothing, you're screwed, buddy." And so he walks away and sits down in the living room leaving me with the Grimm an Red.

"Since Puck has no idea what's whats going on-" Mustardseed began.

"What else is new?" Sabrina said.

"Hey- eh, yeah your right." I said

"Anyway, due to a series of events far too elaborate to go into right now, Moth has escaped from prison."

"Of corse she did! Your ex-fiancee, who might I add wants to kill me, is loose! Thats just peachy." Sabrina said slamming her door behind her.

"Well that went well." Mustardseed said.

"Could have been worse." The Old Lady said. Speaking of her I wonder when the food will be ready.

"What I miss?" said Marshmallow walking out of the bedroom. It's amazing what that girl can miss when she's asleep.


	2. Of mustard and denial

"Dinners ready! Puck get the ketchup an mustard out of the fridge." The ld Lady said. I walked to the fridge pulled out the condements and sat down. Soon everyone crowded around me and sat down.

"Uh, granny. What is this? You know what I don't even want to know!" She grabbed a fork and tried some, to of course spit is out.

"You want some ketchup or mustard for your fries?" Daphne asked my brother.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I hate mustard." he said

"Your kidding me right?" I said. He looked at me weirdly.

"*cough cough* weird." someone said.

"What" he said

"Nothing, it's just really ironic." Sabrina said.

"Oh." and with that we finished our meal.

* * *

I was one again training my monkeys when my brother walked in and cleared his throat.

"You know, clearing your throat like that is bad for you." I said

"You do know that Moth isn't only coming here to capture you."

"What are you talking about."

"After she left the cell I investigated to she if she left any sign of where she was going next. I found her journal."

"And?"

"She's also going to kill Sabrina"

"WHAT! I mean, so?"

"If only I saw the signs." he sighed.

"What sighs?"

"You act like you hate her when we can all tell you don't. Classic case of denial."

"Who's in denial? Me? About what?"

"Puck, YOUR FALLING IN LOVE WITH A MORTAL!"

"Oh, shut up"

"You know I am right." With that he left.

I sat there on my trampoline thinking about our conversation. The kiss flew threw my mind. Then her covered in clop after the spider incident.

"Poor, ignorant Mustardseed." I pulled out my flute my pixies came before me. "Here's what I want you to do."


End file.
